Trouble
by Emily Rai
Summary: Bella does something bad while the Cullens are in Alaska and has to pay the price...


**"Isabella Swan please report to the main office," the receptionist's voice called over the intercom.**

**I looked around at my classmates now staring at me. I smirked at them they had no clue as far as they knew I was the most innocent kid in the school.**

**I gathered up my stuff and walked out of the room, Edward would be so mad if he knew. I was totally going to get suspended there was no way they couldn't!**

**"Ms. Swan, please go on in the Principal would like to have a word with you." the receptionists said with a disapproving look on her face.**

**"You wanted to see me sir," I asked innocently when I was inside the office and the door was closed.**

**"Yes Ms. Swan I did. Earlier today one of the custodians witnessed a small girl with red brown hair vandalizing the football stands, we have narrowed our search down to you. We questioned him on exactly what he saw the girl wearing and we have talked with teachers and students alike and they agree that you are the only one that fits the profile."**

**"I'm sorry I guess I'm a bit confused, I wouldn't do something like that I was raised to respect property." I said innocently, I had gotten better at lying since Edward left for some family trip he's been gone for almost three weeks. Tanya and her sisters had needed help with something and they had called upon the Cullen's.**

**"Ms. Swan we have proof that it was you, now since you are still fairly new to our school I'm not going to Suspend or expel you. In place of that I am offering you an option of joining either the Cheerleading squad or you can join one of the sports teams. This is not negotiable you must join one." He said **

**Firmly.**

**"What do you mean I have to join a sports team?"**

**"I mean exactly that Ms. Swan, I believe it will help you straiten out."**

**"You've got to be joking, I can't do sports I'm lousy at it!"**

**"Well joining a team will make you un-lousy at it. You will improve with time, sports teach responsibility, balance, teamwork and many other things."**

**"Okay, so you're sure I have to join one? Which team needs another player?"**

**"Both our Volley Ball and Foot Ball teams need players, you can choose."**

**"Well I guess I'll do Foot Ball, I really kind of hate Volley Ball."**

**"Welcome to the Forks High School Foot Ball Team, Ms. Swan you are our first female member of the team. They have practice every night until six, now get to you last class before you're late."**

**"Great," I muttered as I was walking towards Gym, "not only am I completely and utterly grounded I had to join the football team." I muttered under my breath.**

**"Bella, wait up," Angela called. Angela was one of my best friends she and Jacob Black were the only one's I told about my plan.**

**"What's up Ange?" I asked glumly.**

**"I should be asking you that, what happened?"**

**"He made me join a sports team; my options were Volley Ball, Foot Ball or the Cheerleading Squad. So I picked Foot Ball."**

**"Oh My God, I can't wait to see!" Angela teased.**

**"Shut up Ange," I muttered shoving her hard shoulder.**

**Did I mention Angela is actually a Vampire; she's just not as easy to tell because her and her parents were all changed at the same time. They were just changed about twenty years ago, they had never heard of a Vegetarian Vampire but there was no human bloodlust for them, they felt bloodlust just not like normal Vamps. So in order to stay alive they fed off of animals, they also don't smell the same as regular Vamps. **

**They are quite different, they smell of nothing and their skin is not cold. It's amazing, Edward and the rest of the Cullen's have no idea, and I'm the only one that knows. I was bored one night a few weeks back and so I invited Angela over to spend the night, I was falling asleep and she wasn't even tired and I noticed that she wasn't eating any of the snacks we had picked out at the store after school so I put two and two together and got four.**

**"Oh come on it's going to be priceless, you play foot ball!" She was practically falling over laughing at this point.**

**"What's so funny," Mike asked as he caught up to us. He wasn't my favorite person but I guess he was better than Lauren. She is just a total bitch, she hates me just because I'm going out with Edward and she likes him (he told me).**

**"Nothing," I muttered.**

**"She had to join the Foot ball team," Angela said cackling.**

**"I said shut up Ange," I snapped.**

**"You're joking, why would they make you join a sports team?"**

**"Because they 'don't want to suspend me since I'm new to the school' god damnit!"**

**"So they made you join the Foot Ball Team?" Mike asked confused.**

**"Yes, unlike any normal fucking school they make me join one of the sports teams and there's no chance in hell I was joining the Volley Ball team." **

"**Why not, you'd look good in spandex," Mike said waggling his eyebrows at me.**

"**Get a life Mike, take a hint something, I don't like you like that. I am still going out with Edward, just because he's not here doesn't mean you should swarm in and try and take his spot, I don't appreciate it." I snapped turning and going towards my truck instead of gym.**

"**What did I do," Mike asked Angela confused.**

"**Just go to class Mike, I'll take care of it." Angela said before jogging after Bella.**

"**Go away," I snapped as Angela rapped on the door to my truck.**

"**Come on Bell, talk to me," Angela pleaded.**

"**Why," I choked out.**

"**Why did you freak out at Mike back there," Angela asked climbing into the passenger side of the truck when I unlocked it.**

"**Because he won't leave me alone, he was fine before I showed any interest in anyone here but then Edward and I got together and he's been insufferable since Edward and the rest of the Cullen's have been gone. And I just miss Edward so bad, it's been almost a month since I've seen him and they don't get much chance to call."**

"**Don't worry Bell, they'll be back soon, I swear if I have to beat the shit out of Mike he'll lay off. Why don't we get out of here for now," Angela suggested.**

"**We have to be back before school ends I have practice," I muttered bitterly.**

"**Why don't we go get you some food," Angela said knowing that Charlie would be gone and that I hadn't eaten at lunch since I had been vandalizing the school.**

**XXX**

"**Alright team, we have a new member I want you to treat her like any other team member," the football coach (who just happened to be the biology teacher) said sternly.**

"**Coach, did you just say 'her'?" Some nameless dude I didn't know asked.**

"**Yes I did, is that a problem Mr. Mathews?"**

"**No sir, I was just wondering," Mathews said automatically.**

"**Who is she," another guy called.**

"**Why don't you ask her," the coach said brightly.**

"**Um, hi guys," I said with as small wave.**

"**Bella Swan joined the foot ball team?!"**

"**Uh, yeah," I said nervously.**

"**Now now boys, lets not be rude about it, why don't we get started, two laps around the track hustle!"**

"**Of course," I muttered to myself. Fallowing after the team to do the running.**

**Surprisingly enough it wasn't that hard to run in the uniform, it was like the extra weight balanced me, I didn't fall once.**

"**Come on Bella, lets pass," a boy named Andrew said waving me over to him.**

**Thanking any God out there that Charlie was a humongous sports fan and had taught me how to pass a football I jogged over and warmed up with Andrew.**

"**Alright, team lets bring it in!" 'Coach' called around five o'clock. "We had a good practice, and thankfully even though she started late, Ms. Swan seems to be a natural. Were going to make it to state this year, I can feel it. Just imagine if we could snag Emmett or Edward Cullen when they come back!" **

**At the mention of the Cullen's a lump formed in my throat but I quickly shoved it down. I was not going to lose the respect of the team I had gained so quickly by losing it at a couple of names.**

"**I've got to let you leave so, get a good nights rest and be back tomorrow, no skipping or there will be hell to pay and don't think I'm joking! Now get out of here."**

**We all nodded in agreement and headed to change, the guys to the boys locker room and me to the girls. It was kind of eerie being in there alone, but at the same time a nice change from the normal giggling and gossiping. I quickly changed and grabbed my bag and uniform and was on my way out to my truck. Surprisingly Angela was there waiting for me. **

**I threw my stuff into the bed of the truck and unlocked the doors; we climbed in and started towards her house.**

"**So why do you look so happy," I asked noting her smile.**

"**You'll see, once you get home. I went over to explain things to Charlie and your not in too much trouble, he was ordering pizza for you guys so you wouldn't have to cook actually."**

"**Cool, football isn't as bad as I thought, actually I'm pretty good. Best on the team actually."**

"**No way, you cannot be better than Andrew!"**

"**Um sorry to burst your bubble but I am. Every one was really surprised. I didn't fall once! Plus I have a killer spiral…"**

"**That's great, you can just let me out here, you should be getting home," We were at the end of her street. I stopped and let her out before gunning it home, a wide smile on my face.**

"**Dad I'm home," I called walking in the door.**

"**We're in here," Charlie called back. "Why don't you come here for a second before you go upstairs.**

**So much for not being in trouble. Oh well, I guess my shower could wait for just a while longer.**

"**What's up dad," I asked walking into the living room.**

**When I looked at the couch I stopped dead in my tracks and dropped my stuff. Sitting next Charlie on the old couch was none other than Edward.**

"**Hey Bella, we just got back and well I thought I should come see you, Angela said you joined the football team and so I've been waiting with Charlie watching the game…" He said with his famous crooked smile.**

"**Pinch me I'm dreaming," I muttered knowing he would be the only one that could hear.**

"**Well, why don't you go shower Bell, I'm just going to go over to Billy's he was wanting me to come over so we could do a bit of catching up." Charlie said scurrying out of the room.**

"**Welcome back," I said quietly.**

"**Good to be back," He said smiling widely.**

"**So you really vandalized the football stands?" Edward asked smirking.**

"**Yup, and they made me join a sports team because of it. So I am now officially the first female member of the Forks High Football team." **

"**Mmm, so you run and get all sweaty, the whole bit?" He asked looking at me steamily.**

"**You bet, speaking of, I really need a shower," I said gathering my stuff and heading for the stairs.**

"**But you smell so good," He said with a small pout.**

"**Nice try but while I might smell good to you, I smell really bad to everyone else."**

"**Fine then," He said huffily.**

"**Come on, I won't be long," I said heading up the stairs.**

**XXX**

"**Bella, would you hurry up, Alice will flay me if we don't go over there so she can smother you and give you clothes and all that."**

"**Fine, give me a second," I said slipping on a tight pair of jeans and a small shirt that showed a small strip of my stomach.**

"**Dear God, did you go shopping while I was away?" Edward asked in surprise.**

"**Yeah, I didn't have Alice to give me new clothes at every turn and I was getting tired of the clothes I had."**

"**Here she was worried that you wouldn't have anything girly to wear." Edward said with a smile. "Now climb on my back little coward," He said reminding me of the first time we went to our meadow.**

**I smiled and climbed on his back and he shot out of my window and in about two minutes we were standing in the front room of the Cullen household.**

"**Um, hi everyone," I said jumping down.**

**Alice smiled widely at me and a split second later she had her arms around me.**

"**Oh I'm so proud of you, football and you're starting to dress like a girl!" She squealed.**

"**Um, thanks I think," I said hugging her back.**

"**So it's true, you the biggest klutz of all time are on the football team?" Emmett said trying not to laugh.**

"**Yeah, and I happen to be really good, freaked out quite a few of the guys as well," I said with a small smile.**

"**They must be getting desperate, we leave for a bit and they go to Bella Swan for help," Emmett said actually laughing now.**

"**They didn't actually ask me to join, I was kind of forced," I said sheepishly.**

"**Don't be modest, it was amazing, I saw it!" Alice said with an evil smile on her face.**

"**What," everyone asked.**

"**Bella formed an evil side while we were gone, she vandalized the football stands," Alice said giggling.**

"**Is it still there," Emmett asked excitedly.**

"**I think so, if the stupid custodians weren't so nosy I would have gotten away with it," I said darkly.**

"**I've got to see this, come on Rose," Emmett said grabbing the blonde and dragging her away at full speed.**

"**It's nice to see you again Bella dear," Esme said now that she could get a word in.**

"**It's good to see all of you really," I said smiling.**

"**I'm sure it is, Ms. Meltdown," Alice said cackling.**

"**Shut up," I snapped.**

"**Get a life Mike, take a hint or something," Alice said mocking me. **

"**If it would hurt you and not me I would so hit you right now." I muttered darkly.**

"**Whatever come on, we have much to do and not much time." She said pulling me up the stairs Edward fallowing after.**

**No big surprise we ended up in her and Jasper's room. She ran into the closet and was back with her arms full of clothes in less than thirty seconds.**

"**Um, Alice why do you have that many clothes," I asked timidly.**

"**I have been out of the state for four weeks and you didn't expect me to bring you back a ton of new clothes. Oh I almost forgot gimme a sec." She said running back into the closet.**

"**Oh dear God," I breathed when she came out with a bag I could tell was full of makeup.**

"**You will not escape being a girl and you will wear makeup and these clothes." Alice ordered.**

"**What part of 'Foot ball player' did you misunderstand?" I asked politely.**

"**Water proof all of it," She said proudly.**

"**How did you know to get water proof?"**

"**I wasn't completely blind, you should have seen all the possibilities, there was you as a cheerleader, volley ball player, soccer, football, softball it gave me a headache!"**

"**Wow, me in spandex, that would be bad," I muttered shaking my head.**

"**You would have been a good looking Volley Ball Player," Alice said in disagreement.**

"**What ever volley ball sucks, I'll stick with foot ball."**

"**You two had better go Charlie will be home in five minutes."**

"**Okay, thanks Alice I'll see you tomorrow," I said gathering up the clothes along with Edwards help.**

"**See you, now go it's getting late you should be sleeping!"**

**She threw us a bag to put everything in and shooed us away. With one final wave I climbed on his back and we were off. I was standing in my room in less time than it took us to get to the Cullen household.**

"**I'll be back," I said stepping towards the door to my room.**

"**What do you want; I'll get it while you get ready for bed."**

"**I was going to get some food," I muttered put out.**

"**Get in your pajamas I'll go get you something."**

"**Fine," I said pouting as I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of sweat pants, blue, and a white tank top.**

**When he came back in my back was to the door and I was pulling off my t-shirt, I smiled to myself as I heard his breathing cut off. I didn't even blush as I looked over my shoulder; it was like while he was away my ability to blush had been taken away. **

"**Hey, what'd you get?"**

"**Some of the pizza from earlier," Edward said mechanically.**

"**Cool, cold pizza the breakfast of champions." **

"**But it's not breakfast time." Edward said still with no emotion.**

"**Dude, it's like almost midnight…what's wrong you look weird…"**

"**When exactly did you get a tattoo?"**

"**Oh that, well you see, Angela and I were bored and he older brother is a tattoo artist and he was in town visiting and so he gave me one for free…"**

"**When."**

"**About three weeks ago…"**

"**Does Charlie know?"**

"**Yeah, he doesn't really care; I just can't get another one until I'm eighteen." **

"**I find that hard to believe."**

"**Well he got over it when it didn't get infected and healed up properly and since I didn't waste any money on it he doesn't care."**

"**So what is it?"**

"**It says Love Always, in Japanese."**

"**Okay, why did you get it?"**

"**Because I missed you and I wanted to get something that could remind that for some odd reason we belong together." I said smiling slightly.**

"**You could have just called," he said smiling.**

"**I didn't know what was going on or if you would have your phone. So I didn't it was terrible." I said grabbing the pizza out of his hand.**

"**I will always answer when you call for me Bella, never have doubts about that." Edward said pulling me to him for a kiss.**


End file.
